


hwang hyunjin.

by hyewons



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: #angst?? i guess, #sorry im just feeling it tonight, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 12:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15510072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyewons/pseuds/hyewons
Summary: hwang hyunjin.the boy who was my everything.





	hwang hyunjin.

hwang hyunjin.

the boy who shined brighter than the stars.

the boy who i fell in love with so easily, even after promising myself not to fall in love again.

 

hwang hyunjin.

the boy who held a billion secrets in his eyes.

the boy who held me tight once, but not anymore.

 

hwang hyunjin.

the one who i gave my all too.

the one who i had let go of, when he was already mine.

 

hwang hyunjin.

now that hes gone,

what do i do?

**Author's Note:**

> sorryyy this is probably crappy cos its my first time n im testing it out lolol 
> 
> hope u enjoyed whatever this ended up being <33


End file.
